monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Destiny
Monster Hunter Destiny is a massive fan-made online role-playing game created by Cottonmouth255. It can be played on the Wii U and the PC. Its flagship monsters are the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea. The game features new monsters, new areas, a new storyline, and features from several different past games. New Content *30+ new monsters *20 new hunting grounds *5 special hunting grounds for specific monsters *2 new weapon types - the Bludgeon Flail and Crossbow *A new hunting rank - the A-Rank *2 new elements *Expansion packs Plot/Gameplay Offline As far as the plot goes, it is similar to any MH game, but just a bit more complicated. In the offline Low-Rank / High-Rank campaigns, the hunter progresses through different tiers of quests. Low-Rank and High-Rank quests are extremely expansive, covering every single monster from past games, except for Elder Dragons and subspecies (in Low-Rank). In each quest tier, a new area is unlocked. As the hunter proceeds through each region, the same monster appears in an unstable environment to attack the hunter. In the Urgent Quest for each tier, the hunter must slay these monsters. For Low-Rank, they are: *Tier 1 - Arzuros (Idyllic Ocean) *Tier 2 - Bruteon (Forested Spring) *Tier 3 - Nibelsnarf (Barren Desert) *Tier 4 - Glauxiturn (Wet Rainforest) *Tier 5 - Zamtrios (Glacial Wastes) *Tier 6 - Rathalos (Magma Mountain) *Tier 7 - Agsolestea (Ancient Spire) *Tier 8 - Eelekiose (Military Bastion) Additionally, there are other Urgent Quests that must be completed mid-way through certain tiers. They consist of repelling an Agsolestea halfway through Tier 5, and then slaying the Agsolestea at the end of Tier 7. After Tier 8 is completed, a storyline quest to hunt an Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea is unlocked, and High-Rank tiers are unlocked after defeating these monsters. Upon reaching High-Rank, older areas are now unlocked. These older areas all come from past Monster Hunter games. Now, in each quest, it is possible to hunt a monster in three different locations - for example, a single Bruteon hunting quest can take place in either the Misty Peaks, Highland, or Forested Spring. The possible locations are different each time you accept the quest, making it easy to predict beforehand where the hunt will take place. For the offline High-Rank campaign, subspecies such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku and Sand Barioth are unlocked, as well as Elder Dragons. The Urgent Quests for each tier are as follows: *Tier 7 - Plum Daimyo Hermitaur (Old Desert) *Tier 8 - Kushala Daora (Snowy Mountains) *Tier 9 - Chameleos (Swamp) *Tier 10 - Brute Tigrex (Volcano (3rd)) *Tier 11 - Sulphur Brachydios (Sandy Plains) *Tier 12 - Maroon Gore Magala (Frozen Seaway) *Tier 13 - Galauria (Ancient Spire) Online The online campaign is far more expansive than offline. Groups of up to four players from around the world can gather in lobbies and work together on quests. Online Low-Rank and High-Rank quests are significantly harder than offline ones, as the monsters have more health and attack power. Upon completing the final High-Rank Urgent Quest, G-Rank quests are unlocked. All monsters from Low-Rank and High-Rank are available to be hunted, but are joined by several monsters that can only be hunted in G-Rank, such as Deviljho, Warlaros, Yian Garuga, and all rare species. As well in G-Rank, a wide range of all-new areas have been unlocked, as well as an equally large amount of new monsters. The Urgent Quests for all tiers are as follows... (Low-Rank) *Tier 1 - Rathling (Idyllic Ocean) *Tier 2 - Khezu (Wet Rainforest) *Tier 3 - Najarala (Barren Desert) *Tier 4 - Lagiacrus (Idyllic Ocean) *Tier 5 - Agsolestea (Forested Spring) (High-Rank) *Tier 6 - Crimson Qurupeco (Flooded Forest) *Tier 7 - Lavender Barroth (Misty Peaks) *Tier 8 - Tawny Plesioth (Desert) *Tier 9 - Teostra and Lunastra (Old Volcano) *Tier 10 - Glacial Agnaktor (Tundra) (G-Rank) *Tier 11 - Lumidusa (Dark Abyss) *Tier 12 - Necrocula (Desert Ravine) *Tier 13 - Quartz Synancamos (Subzero Snowfield) *Tier 14 - Deviljho and Rajang (Prehistoric Jungle) *Tier 15 - Warlaros (Military Bastion) All rare species are unlocked for Tier 15 upon defeating Warlaros. A-Rank A-Rank is a new rank of quests that is available after completing G-Rank. It stands for "Absolute Rank", and consists of the absolute hardest quests in the entire game. In A-Rank, monsters' health, attack, and elemental damage outputs are dramatically increased. A-Rank tiers are extremely massive, encompassing over 60 quests per tier. As far as content is concerned, it is mostly the same as before. All areas and monsters from Low-Rank, High-Rank, and G-Rank are available. There are no new monsters that have been unlocked, but some old content has been unlocked instead. Upon reaching A-Rank, all monsters and areas previously exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier G have been unlocked, allowing players to slay monsters such as Berukyurosu, Pokaradon, and Fairunokku, as well as some new subspecies. Most old monsters unlocked in previous ranks have undergone several changes in A-Rank. Any monster that has been given a Hardcore form in Monster Hunter Frontier G (such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku or Silver Rathalos) have been changed to resemble these forms, sharing aesthetic differences and new attacks with their Frontier counterparts (such as Akura Vashimu's yellow hair or Kirin's teleportation attack). The Urgent Quests for all A-Rank tiers are as follows: *Tier 16 - Espinas (Great Forest) *Tier 17 - Dyuragaua (Nest Hole) *Tier 18 - Gurenzeburu (Highland) *Tier 19 - Twilight Rathian (Desert) *Tier 20 - Baruragaru (Swamp) *Tier 21 - Verdant Anorupatisu (Cratered Island) *Tier 22 - Gelid Dara Amadyura (Crumbling Ruins) (Final Boss) *Tier 23 - Taltaira (Vast Skies) After the final Urgent Quest, the monsters Savage Deviljho, Golden Rajang, Hellish Pariapuria, Mi Ru, Heavenly Rathalos, Chiropteran Espinas, and Neon Tigrex are unlocked. (See the appropriate section for these monsters' original names.) Trivia: The reason the final Urgent Quest is Taltaira is because of storyline purposes. The City of the Sky has encountered a wandering Taltaira, and the presence of the God of the Skies threatens the city's existence. Features This game contains the same features as MH4. Old areas have been slightly revamped to feature various changes in elevation of differing magnitudes, while brand-new areas come with these as well. Underwater combat from MH3 and MH3U has made a reappearance. If hunters fall from a high enough area, they take minor to moderate damage, depending on how far they fall. Hunters are able to mount and temporarily ride monsters by attacking the monster from above. This also applies for underwater hunting as well, where it is easier to strike from above the monster. However, when underwater, monsters will have a greater "resistance" to being mounted in order to balance this method's increased simplicity. There are three monster comrades that are able to be taken along on quests - Felynes, Shakalakas, and Halks. The latter are only available at A-Rank. If the expansion pack "Monsters of Berk: Strange Planet" has been installed, then another monster comrade can be taken along (the Pikmin). You can only have up to two of each monster comrade. Only two comrades can be taken with you per hunt. There will also be weather changes that occur on hunts. Occasionally, you can go on a hunt and find that it is raining or windy or unusually sunny. Each weather change has a minor effect on the environment. (See the appropriate section for the weather effects that occur in each area.) Items While Monster Hunter Destiny makes use of most, if not all, items that were previously useable in past games, it also incorporates a few new items. Most notable new items are: *Firedouse Berries, Waterblock Seeds, Stormsender Seeds, Icethaw Pellets, and Dragonfell Berries are back and cure their respective elemental ailments. *Hyper Potion: Heals a massive amount of health. Can be combined from a Mega Potion and Pale Extract. *Great Antidote: Not only cures the entire hunting party of Poison, but also grants a Poison immunity to the user for a limited amount of time. Can be combined from an Antidote and a Grim Venom Gland. *Ultimate Whetstone: Fully restores a weapon's sharpness to its maximum level. *Absolute Whetstone: Fully restores a weapon's sharpness to its maximum level, also temporarily granting the user the Sharpness +1 armor skill. Extremely rare even at A-Rank. *Potent Cloth: Cures the Intoxicated ailment. Can be combined by using Dung and a Warm Pelt. *Optical Cleanser: Cures the Blinded ailment. Can be combined by using a Cleanser and Thunderbug Juice. *Earthworm Seed: Cures Earthblight. *Skydrop Berry: Cures Skyblight. *Lightaura Berry: Cures Lightblight. Can be combined by using a Firedouse Berry and a Stormsender Seed. *Poleright Pellet: Cures Poleblight. Can be combined by using a Stormsender Seed and a Dragonfell Berry. *Darkaura Seed: Cures Darkblight. Can be combined by using an Icethaw Pellet and a Dragonfell Berry. Weapons and Armor All weapons and armor sets from previous games are available in this game. A possible exception is Monster Hunter Frontier G - the only armor sets and weapons originally from that game belong to their respective monsters. Low-Rank, High-Rank, and G-Rank armors are present, along with the new A-Rank armors. Each monster has its own A-Rank armor set, which are almost identical to G-Rank armor sets, except for increased defense and elemental resistances. All weapon types from previous games are available - the Great Sword, Longsword, Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow, Insect Glaive, and Charge Blade. The Tonfa from Monster Hunter Frontier G does not make a return, however. Also, two new weapon classes have been added, called the Bludgeon Flail and the Crossbow. The Bow is now capable of charging up to Lv 4 in A-Rank. Archers can also buy two new coatings for their arrows - Dung and Knockout. Dung coating gradually builds up until it produces a Dung Bomb-like effect after a certain number of shots, similar to Poison and Paralysis coatings. Knockout coatings deal impact damage, but only when applied to a monster's head (making it useless for smashing Daimyo Hermitaur's shell, for example). Bludgeon Flail The Bludgeon Flail is a new weapon for Blademasters in Monster Hunter Destiny. It deals impact damage like a Hammer or Hunting Horn. Its gimmick is the use of certain charged attacks to fill up the Extension Gauge, which will then allow the bludgeon to extend and become a flail. Bludgeon Mode In Bludgeon Mode, the weapon functions almost exactly like a Hammer - it has the same basic attack pattern and raw/elemental damage variations as a Hammer, with the only changes being some attacking animations. Using charged attacks similar to those of the Hammer (ie. the "Super-Pound"), you can fill up a special gauge called the Extension Gauge, similar to how a Longsword's attacks fill up its Spirit Gauge. Once this gauge is full, you can change from Bludgeon Mode to Flail Mode. Flail Mode When the Bludgeon Flail's Extension Gauge is full, you can switch to Flail Mode. When in Flail Mode, a long chain will extend from the handle of the weapon, allowing for deadly attacks at a very long range. Flail Mode ends after a certain number of attacks - each attack depletes the Extension Gauge - and when it does, the chain will retract and turn the weapon back into a bludgeon. What makes Flail Mode so unique isn't just its combination of range and power, but the fact that it actually has two hitboxes. Each attack consists of swinging the weapon's handle while the powerful flail smashes the monster from some distance away. When positioned right, you can attack a monster with both the handle and the flail itself. While the flail deals impact damage, the handle will do cutting damage, allowing you to cut off a monster's tail if attacking at close range. However, the handle only deals 1/3 of the damage dealt by the flail itself, which deals full damage. Some attacks in Flail Mode are as follows: *a simple side smash *an overhead smash similar to a Hammer's "Super-Pound" *a merciless side-to-side swinging attack similar to that of a Switch Axe, until the Stamina gauge runs out *an attack where the flail is swung in a circle above the hunter's head, until the Stamina gauge runs out Crossbow The Crossbow is a weapon for Gunners only. It works in a similar fashion to both the Bowgun and the Bow combined. It is extremely light and functions as if the hunter isn't carrying a weapon at all. Crossbows suffer from Deviation, like a Bowgun, but also shoot their arrows in a variety of different patterns, much like a Bow. Coatings can be added to the arrows, also like a Bow, such as Poison and Paralysis Coatings. With the Crossbow at the ready, the hunter can perform these basic actions - shooting, adding/removing coatings, and entering Target Mode. In Target Mode, crosshairs will appear and the area in front of you will zoom in (identical to what a Bowgun can do), allowing you to aim more accurately at a monster. The Crossbow's real gimmick is this - it is so light that it doesn't slow you down at all. As long as you are already in motion with a Crossbow at the ready, you can still sprint, "panic run", and dive out of the way of monster attacks as if you aren't holding a weapon at all. Like the Sword and Shield, you can also use items with the Crossbow at the ready. Monsters Old Monsters All old monsters from previous games have returned. All are able to fly/jump/climb up walls in order to deal with the new mechanics introduced in MH4. Hardly any have been changed, with the exception of their hitboxes and their names. All subspecies without Western names have had those granted to them, which are as follows... *Basarios Subspecies is now known as the Rose Basarios *Kirin Subspecies is now known as the Shadow Kirin *Tigrex Rare Species is now known as the Ira Tigrex *Breeding Season Hypnocatrice is now known as the Vivid Hypnocatrice *Hypnocatrice Rare Species is now known as the Ghost Hypnocatrice *Espinas Subspecies is now known as the Dull Espinas *Espinas Rare Species is now known as the Pearly Espinas *Lavasioth Subspecies is now known as the Red Lavasioth *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is now known as the Twilight Rathian *Giaorugu is now known as the Polar Abiorugu *Zerureusu is now known as the Heavenly Rathalos *Meraginasu is now known as the Chiropteran Espinas *Diorekkusu is now known as the Neon Tigrex *The Supreme Pariapuria is classified as its own subspecies, and is called the Hellish Pariapuria The only old monsters that have not returned are as follows - Dhisufiroa, Shantien, Garuba Daora, Raviente, and Violent Raviente. No new monster classes have been introduced, although the fan term "Pseudowyvern" is now a legit class for quadrupedal wyverns such as Tigrex. Changes Made to Old Monsters Although most monsters haven't undergone any major changes, besides changes to their names and improvements to their hitboxes, some others have indeed changed. These changes are listed as follows... *Several monsters have been granted new status ailments and elements (see below for details). *In A-Rank, all monsters with HC forms in Monster Hunter Frontier G are able to use those HC monsters' attacks (but are treated as being normal monsters). *White Fatalis has undergone the same changes as Fatalis and Crimson Fatalis in MH4. *Green Nargacuga and Lucent Nargacuga are able to throw tail needles in any direction, and share a new attack where they spin their tail in circles while firing needles in all directions. *Volvidon has a new Pin attack in which it grabs a hunter in its tongue and constricts them. *Ukanlos and Akantor can now perform a Super Chin Slam attack in A-Rank, similarly to Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. This attack will create a shockwave that causes fire or ice geysers to erupt. *Chameleos can now appear in different colors depending on what area it is fought in. It can also climb up walls in a similar manner to Khezu. It also has a new pecking attack that involves the use of its horn. *Uragaan can now pound its tail on the ground in a similar manner to Duramboros. The Steel Uragaan can perform this attack while expelling clouds of soiling gas. *Abyssal Lagiacrus can add electricity to its whirlpools in A-Rank. *Blangonga now has a snowball-rolling attack similar to Lagombi's, which explodes on impact and doesn't cause Snowman. *Alatreon no longer controls the Dragon element. It's Dragon-element attacks and weapons have been replaced with Darkness-element attacks and weapons. *Twilight Rathian and Shagaru Magara now use the Darkness element. *Gobul's lantern now causes Light-element damage. *Congalala, Blangonga, and Rajang now leave their current area by running on foot. *All Pseudowyverns leave their current area by running or charging on foot, except for Gigginox and Nargacuga, which still fly away. *Gore Magala is now classified as an Elder Dragon. *Nibelsnarf is now classified as an Amphibian. MORE POSSIBLY COMING SOON New Monsters A plethora of new monsters are available in this game, from Low-Rank to A-Rank. New monsters are as follows... Herbivores: Rograt Neopterons: Scoliarch, Lunactian, Cold Scoliarch, Amber Lunactian Piscene Wyverns: Tawny Plesioth Bird Wyverns: Archaeodrome, Bruteon, Moardea, Dustidra, Qurupicida, Cerulean Qurupeco, Willow Dustidra Brute Wyverns: Molokonyx, Magnarok, Ensilos, Lavender Barroth, Crimson Uragaan, Sulphur Brachydios, Ebony Brachydios, Dirty Ensilos, Windblown Abiorugu Flying Wyverns: Rathling, Warlaros, Magma Guruzeburu, Verdant Anorupatisu Pseudowyverns: Glauxiturn, Mist Gigginox Leviathans: Abylos, Lectorayda, Synancamos, Saprualdis, Smoky Gobul, Mossy Agnaktor, Quartz Synancamos Snake Wyverns: Agsolestea, Eelekiose, Great Remobra, Dark Agsolestea, Jet Agsolestea, Vermillion Remobra Fanged Beasts: Necrocula, Bile Necrocula Elder Dragons: Galauria, Taltaira, Renalimas, Lumidusa, Jade Alatreon, Maroon Gore Magala, Gelid Dara Amadyura Availability Low-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': All monsters except for Elder Dragons and subspecies. *''New Monsters'': Bruteon, Rathling, Glauxiturn, Agsolestea, Dark Agsolestea, Scoliarch, Eelekiose High-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': All Elder Dragons and subspecies, with some exeptions. *''New Monsters'': Galauria, Cerulean Qurupeco, Lavender Barroth, Smoky Gobul, Cave Gobul, Mist Gigginox, Tawny Plesioth, Crimson Uragaan, Cold Scoliarch, Mossy Agnaktor, Sulphur Brachydios, Maroon Gore Magala G-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': Yian Garuga, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Rajang, White Fatalis, Deviljho, Lucent Nargacuga, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Dire Miralis, Ira Tigrex, Dara Amadyura *''New Monsters'': Archaeodrome, Moardea, Great Remobra, Vermillion Remobra, Dustidra, Willow Dustidra, Qurupicida, Necrocula, Bile Necrocula, Lunactian, Amber Lunactian, Lectorayda, Ensilos, Dirty Ensilos, Magnarok, Thondriun, Synancamos, Quartz Synancamos, Abylos, Saprualdis, Ebony Brachydios, Jet Agsolestea, Warlaros, Taltaira, Renalimas, Lumidusa, Jade Alatreon A-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': All monsters from Monster Hunter Frontier G, except the following - Raviente, Violent Raviente, Dhisufiroa, and Shantien. *''New Monsters'': Magma Gurunzeburu, Verdant Anorupatisu, Windblown Abiorugu, Gelid Dara Amadyura Areas and Villages Villages Mediatas Village coming soon City of the Sky The City of the Sky is the place in which hunters gather to play online. As usual, up to four hunters can gather in one server. Working together is recommended for Low, High, and G-Rank, and absolutely necessary in A-Rank due to the extreme difficulty of the monsters available to be hunted here. Features include a trading post and blacksmith's workshop, as well as a home for every hunter and their item box. The main area where meals are eaten and quests are taken is the hangar, which is a large open area where Hunting Planes are docked. A small bar allows four hunters to sit and eat, and a Quest Board managed by a Guild woman stands next to it. When a quest is initiated, all four hunters must be sitting in their Hunting Planes in order to go on the quest. The City of the Sky is a massive, floating vehicle the size of Port Tanzia from MH3U. It constantly flies through the atmosphere in order to trade with other cities. Because it can travel, hunters are able to access any part of the known world from it by flying to their assigned hunting ground in a Hunting Plane. The final boss of A-Rank is Taltaira. When the quest has been unlocked, a cutscene will play that shows the Elder Dragon converging toward an unfriendly meeting with the City of the Sky. By completing the quest and repelling Taltaira, the city is saved from annihilation. Areas ''Note: The only old area that is not available in this game is the original Old Desert. This is because it has returned with an updated layout in MH4U.'' Low-Rank Unlocked: Idyllic Ocean, Barren Desert, Forested Spring, Wet Rainforest, Glacial Wastes, Magma Mountain, Ancient Spire, Military Bastion High-Rank Unlocked: All old areas. The only exceptions are the Tainted Sea and Thousand Blade Mountain. Also, a new area is unlocked in the final High-Rank Urgent Quest - Dark Abyss. G-Rank Unlocked: Desert Ravine, Seaside Resort, Murky Bog, Great Mountain, Cratered Island, Cavernous Cliffs, Blasted Badland, Mountainous Plain, Dry Expanses, Prehistoric Jungle, Subzero Snowfield, Tropical Valley, Tainted Sea, Thousand Blade Mountain, Radiation Field, Besieged Castle A-Rank Unlocked: Gorge, Nest Hole, Highland, Interceptor's Base, Tide Island, Polar Sea, Flower Field, Bamboo Forest, Vast Skies, Crumbling Ruins Arenas: Arena Terra, Arena Aqua Weather Changes Weather changes can be experienced at any time in any quest, whether it is during the day or night. Each change in the weather has a minor effect in the environment, which are as follows... *Strong winds can either boost or impede a hunter's movement, depending on which direction they run. Monsters are entirely unaffected by strong wind. *Strong sun gives certain areas of an environment a rise in temperature. Cool Drinks are needed in these areas. This can only be observed during the day. *Fire weather boosts the strength of Fire-element attacks from both hunters and monsters. Its dehydrating effects also cause stamina to drain at a faster rate than normal. *Rainstorms boost the strength of Water-element attacks from both hunters and monsters. At night, areas with rain experience a drop in temperature. Hot Drinks are needed in these areas. *Thunderstorms cause lightning to strike in open areas. They are rarer than rainstorms, but the rain in a thunderstorm has the same effect as a regular rainstorm. *Sandstorms can have one of two effects. Armor sets with defenses above a certain number experience a Defense Down effect, due to the sand eroding their armor. Armor sets with defenses below a certain number take continuous damage. *Blizzards make Hot Drinks ineffective in certain areas. Certain monsters have the ability to manipulate the weather. These are... *Kushala Daora (rainstorms/blizzards) *Amatsumagatsuchi (rainstorms/thunderstorms) *Odeibatorasu (sandstorms) *Akantor (fire weather) *Ukanlos (blizzards) *Teostra/Lunastra (strong sun) *White Fatalis (strong winds) *Dire Miralis (strong sun/fire weather) *Taltaira (thunderstorms/strong winds) Music As always, this game has a selection of music soundtracks that play when monsters are fought. All old areas and monsters feature their original themes (ex. when battling Abiorugu, Abiorugu's music plays, and when hunting a generic monster in the Sandy Plains, the Sandy Plains' music plays). However, there are some changes that have been made to some old areas in terms of music. These changes are... *The Forest + Hills' theme has been changed to sound more like the short remix in Rathalos' 3rd Gen cutscene. *All areas from MHFU feature their generic themes in High-Rank only. *The G-Rank area themes from Monster Hunter Frontier G replace the MHFU themes in G-Rank and A-Rank quests. The only exception is the Highland, which uses its HR 100 theme. New monsters with their own music themes are as follows... *Agsolestea, Dark Agsolestea, Jet Agsolestea *Necrocula, Bile Necrocula *Warlaros *Lumidusa *Renalimas *Galauria *(Unknown Elder Dragon) *Taltaira New monsters that share music themes with older monsters are as follows... *Maroon Gore Magala *Sulphur Brachydios, Ebony Brachydios *Molokonyx *Jade Alatreon *Windblown Abiorugu Elements/Ailments New monsters means new ailments, and there is thusly a huge amount of new status ailments that can be inflicted upon you across all ranks. As well, monsters originally from Monster Hunter Frontier G that possess their own unique elements also possess their own unique ailments. The new status ailments are as follows: *Intoxicated *Blinded *Illuminated *Scalded *Anti-Grav *Super-Grav *Earthblight *Skyblight *Lightblight *Poleblight *Darkblight Monster Hunter Destiny also sees the introduction of two new elements - the Earth and Sky elements. Not only are there new monsters that take advantage of these two elements, but there are also a few old monsters that utilize them (for example, Kushala Daora is now capable of using the Sky element, and Odeibatorasu can use the Earth element). Monsters able to use these new elements are: Sky: *Windblown Abiorugu *Gelid Dara Amadyura *Taltaira *Kushala Daora/Rusted Kushala Daora *Yama Tsukami *Kamu/Nono Orugaron *Amatsumagatsuchi *Sand Barioth *Hyujikiki Earth: *Mossy Agnaktor *Tawny Plesioth *Verdant Anorupatisu *Synancamos *Odeibatorasu *Monoblos/Diablos *Taikun Zamuza (1st form) *Sand Barioth *Tetsucabra *Rust Duramboros Expansion Pack Crossovers For the PC version of Monster Hunter Destiny only, special downloadable expansion packs are available. These expansion packs feature a crossover of sorts - all new content will have been taken from some other game or franchise (with copyrights and permission from their original creators, of course). Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk This first expansion pack involves a crossover with the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. New Content *New village *New storyline *2 new ailments *19 new monsters *3 new areas *New quest tiers *Freehunt Specifics New Village: *This new village consists of the Berk plaza. *In Berk is a pathway leading to the Berk Woods, which is similar to the Moga Woods Freehunt from MH3U. All new monsters unlocked upon installing this expansion pack can be fought in the Berk Woods. *Facilities around the village include a blacksmith's shop, a quest board, and a set of fishing boats. Various characters from the HTTYD franchise can be talked to, and most of them give helpful advice. New Storyline: A freak migration of brand-new monsters from up north has plagued the known world, and the ecosystem is severely out of whack! It is up to the hunter to slay these new monsters whenever they appear, seek out the Elder Dragon that caused this freak migration, and stop more from appearing! New Ailment: *Sticky Blaze - continuously drains health until the cure is applied. *Acidic - drains health and lowers defense. New Monsters: *1 new Herbivore - Razorback Boar *2 new Leviathans - Scauldron and Thunderdrum *3 new Bird Wyverns - Scuttleclaw Juvenile, Deadly Nadder, Hobblegrunt *2 new Pseudowyverns - Monstrous Nightmare, Skrill *2 new Flying Wyverns - Boneknapper, Stormcutter *2 new Amphibians - Gronckle, Hotburple *2 new Snake Wyverns - Whispering Death, Siren *5 new Elder Dragons - Snaptrapper, Night Fury, Terrible Terror, Screaming Death, Bewilderbeast *2 new ??? - Blundertail, Hideous Zippleback All of these can be fought in the Berk Woods Freehunt, as well as any of the areas unlocked in the main body of Monster Hunter Destiny. New Areas: *Berk Woods and Mist-Wreathed Cove *The Killing Ring is a new arena in which you can partake in Arena quests. *Berk Woods is only available from the village and no quests are available that go to this area. The Mist-Wreathed Cove is exclusive to the Siren. New Quest Tiers: Berk has several new tiers of quests that can be accessed at High-Rank and up. The monsters that can be unlocked in each tier are as follows... *Tier 1 - Terrible Terror, Scuttleclaw Juvenile, Razorback Boar, Gronckle *Tier 2 - Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Thunderdrum, Hobblegrunt *Tier 3 - Whispering Death, Scauldron, Monstrous Nightmare, Hotburple *Tier 4 - Skrill, Stormcutter, Boneknapper, Snaptrapper, Night Fury *Tier 5 (G-Rank) - Siren, Blundertail, Screaming Death, Bewilderbeast In A-Rank, all of these monsters are available. Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet This second expansion pack involves a crossover with the Pikmin franchise. New Content *11 new monsters *1 new ailment *1 new area *New quests *New monster comrade Specifics New Monsters: *1 new Lynian - Pikmin *1 new Snake Wyvern - Burrowing Snagret *3 new Amphibians - Red Bulborb, Orange Bulborb, Emperor Bulblax *2 new Carapaceons - Armored Mawdad, Segmented Crawbster *2 new Neopterons - Scornet Maestro, Scornet *1 new Chelicerata - Titan Dweevil *1 new ??? - Waterwraith New Ailment: Scornet-Scented - makes Scornets more aggressive. New Area: *The Weapon Factory is exclusive to the Titan Dweevil. New Quests: New quests in all tiers, from High-Rank up, are added. Some monsters are only unlocked at G-Rank, however. All are available at A-Rank. *High-Rank Unlocked - Pikmin, Red Bulborb, Orange Bulborb, Scornet, Burrowing Snagret, Emperor Bulbax, Armored Mawdad, Segmented Crawbster *G-Rank Unlocked - Scornet Maestro, Waterwraith, Titan Dweevil New Monster Comrade: A new type of Lynian called a Pikmin. There are seven available kinds of Pikmin, each of which have their own traits. *Red Pikmin are highly aggressive and have higher attack power than most. They deal Fire-element damage. *Yellow Pikmin are able to utilize powerful jumping attacks, which will whittle down monsters' resistance to being mounted. However, a Yellow Pikmin itself cannot bring the resistance down to zero. They deal Thunder-element damage. *Blue Pikmin have increased swimming speed on underwater hunts, but they're clumsy on land. They deal Water-element damage. *Purple Pikmin are very slow, but their attack power is higher than any other Pikmin. They deal impact damage. *White Pikmin are extremely fast and maneuverable, and actually deal minimal damage to monsters when they are attacked. They deal Poison damage. *Rock Pikmin have massive health and defense, but are slow. They deal extra damage to monsters' breakable parts. *Winged Pikmin constantly hover above the ground and have the greatest agility out of the seven species. They attack by latching onto an enemy and constantly doing small amounts of damage. Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition This third expansion pack is not a crossover, but rather a holiday-based expansion. New Content *3 new monsters *1 new area *1 new ailment *New quests Specifics New Monsters: *1 new Carapaceon - Hallowed Ceanataur *1 new Pseudowyvern - Shadowed Glauxiturn *1 new Brute Wyvern - Fear Uragaan New Area: Haunted Grove is the only place where the above three monsters can be found. New Ailment: Hallucinated - makes the target monster vanish from the map. Sometimes creates illusions of other monsters in the area. New Quests: The only quests are available at G-Rank and A-Rank. All three new monsters are unlocked in G-Rank quests. Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash This fourth expansion pack involves a crossover with the Fossil Fighters franchise. New Content *New storyline *13 new monsters *3 new areas *2 new ailments *New quests Specifics New Storyline: A strange thing has been seen flying in the sky, and odd visitors encountered in Mediatas Village have been overheard talking about the destruction of the human race. But things are worse than they seem, and it is up to the hunter to stop these visitors from another world before their past catches up with them... New Monsters: *2 new Flying Wyverns - Nyctoaeserius, Tefflaceras *2 new Bird Wyverns - Duna, Raptin *3 new Brute Wyverns - Dynal, Saladasaurus, Heracletius *2 new Elder Dragons - Frigisaurus, Ignosaurus *4 new ??? - Dinomaton, Guhvorn, Guhlith, Guhweep New Areas: *Boney Boneyard, Far-Off Starship, Monstrous Maw *The Far-Off Starship is exclusive to Duna, Raptin, Dynal, and Dinomaton. The Monstrous Maw is exclusive to Guhvorn, Guhlith, and Guhweep. New Ailments: *Salad-Dressed - combines the effects of Muddy, Poison, and Fatigued. *Enchanted - lowers affinity and allows those afflicted to be Stunned more often. New Quests: These quests are only unlocked in G-Rank and A-Rank. The Far-Off Starship, Monstrous Maw, and inhabitants of those two areas are only available in A-Rank. Monster Hunter Destiny: Fantasy World COMING SOON SUGGESTIONS WANTED Any suggestions for future expansion packs? I welcome all ideas with open arms! NOTICE This project is still a work in progress. More details will be added soon. I am also in the process of designing all of the new monsters as well as the new areas, and also thinking up new ideas for expansion packs. Sit tight, and soon, all will be revealed! Category:Fan Game